Particular embodiments generally relate to interactive control of devices over networks.
Many different items may be controlled automatically. The automation of control allows different items to be controlled using a portal. For example, many different functions for items in a household may be controlled, such as lights may be turned on and off automatically, etc. The items are typically controlled individually. Also, a user may control a television using the portal. The individual control of items is convenient for a user, but limits the user to interacting with just that device through the portal.